


Adrimi Practice Date

by ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Dates, Dumb Puns, F/M, Mild Angst, Secret Relationship, but in a cute way, i just want them to be stupid in love, its what they DESERVE, making dates into a competition, some fluff is here too though, this was supposed to be pure fluff but whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap/pseuds/ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap
Summary: Kagami and Adrien do not know how the heck to have a relationship, but they are trying their best and having fun, which is what matters
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 32





	Adrimi Practice Date

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe this is the first time i've officially written adrimi? I love them so much but i am still figuring out how to write them lol
> 
> I wrote this fic in like 90 minutes because I need more practice with these two, and because they deserve more content
> 
> not beta read, all mistakes are mine

Kagami’s heartbeat was roaring in her ears, pulsing relentlessly through her fingertips. Nonetheless, she made sure her breathing looked perfectly normal, albeit a little deeper so she could take in enough oxygen. No one in the crowded food court needed to know how tense she was.

For the hundredth time, Kagami ran through her mental checklist. Her phone was turned all the way off, so she couldn’t be tracked. She wore cheap sunglasses and a sweatshirt from the Eiffel Tower’s gift shop, so she’d blend in with the tourists. 

She had already planned and rehearsed her scripts for a thousand different scenarios: ready to pretend that she couldn’t speak French, ready to pretend she didn’t know who “Kagami” was, ready with a dozen different alibis and excuses for being here.

She glared at her Pokemon wristwatch, another cheap trinket to hide her identity, and pointedly stared at the ticking arms, as if they could be intimidated into moving in reverse.

“Hey,” Adrien suddenly appeared, looking slightly out of breath, and collapsing in the chair across from her. Kagami’s thunderous heartbeat immediately quieted into something much more bearable. “Sorry, I’m late.”

“Seventy-four seconds isn’t really late,” Kagami said, impassively, as if she hadn’t spent every one of those seconds descending into panic. She tried to be open about her feelings, but Adrien looked like he was on the verge of tears, and Kagami had absolutely no idea how to handle it if he started crying.

“I didn’t want you to worry,” Adrien’s voice cracked slightly, “I just couldn’t get out, and Natalie decided to change my schedule at the last second, and it should’ve been better because I had more free time, but I miscalculated and then there was that akuma attack and I... got stuck... and I forgot and...”

“Adrien!” Kagami said, and then immediately flinched. That had been much too loud, What if she’d blown their cover, what if she’d ruined- 

Deep breaths, slow breathing.

Kagami shoved down the wave of terror and nausea and forced herself to speak quietly. 

“Adrien,” she whispered, “it was only a few seconds. You’re not even late. You don’t need to apologize.” She tried to twist her mouth into something resembling a smile and hoped she sounded supportive and not audibly fake.

Adrien looked at her silently for a long time. He opened his mouth to argue before changing his mind, finally closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. 

“Thanks,” he said softly. “I don’t deserve you.”

The corner of his mouth twitched into a small smile, and Kagami rapidly tried to figure out what the proper reaction was. She was getting better at socializing; she wasn’t going to be an idiot and say something stupid like, “you’re welcome.” 

Was she supposed to hold his hand? Chide him for being self-deprecating? Sit quietly and smile back? Tell him that she was selfish, and just wanted to make him happy because his presence made her feel calmer and more excited than anything else?

“What’s a balloon’s least favorite kind of music?” 

Kagami’s mind screamed at her. Why was that the first thing she came up with? She had definitely researched serious conversations, and she was pretty sure that the proper etiquette wasn’t panicking and changing the subject to a mildly funny joke.

“What?” Adrien blinked.

“Pop,” Kagami said quickly. Her throat felt dry. “Because… balloons, and popping is bad, but there’s also pop music, like popular music, so it’s funny...”

Adrien laughed. Actually laughed, not just a small smile. Suddenly, everything was okay again. 

"Did you still want to get smoothies?" Adrien asked. He looked so much happier now. Kagami didn't know how it had helped, but she was still relieved. 

"I'm not really hungry," Kagami said, immediately regretting it. They were going on a smoothie date; it wasn't about being hungry. Why couldn't she think before she said things? 

"Oh, okay." Adrien, at least, didn't look worried. "Do you want to pretend to be tourists and look for tacky souvenir socks?"

"Yes," Kagami said, so quickly it was almost embarrassing.. "My disguise isn't complete without them," she added as if that was a perfectly normal excuse for her enthusiasm. "And it will be fun to beat you again."

"Bold words coming from someone who lost the 'who can find the tackiest souvenir hoodie' competition," Adrien smirked, and Kagami's pulse sped up against her will.

"That won't happen again," Kagami said, failing to keep the affection out of her voice.

Adrien offered Kagami a hand as she stood up, which made her nerves buzz, but she tried not to let it distract her. She would have time to be stupid in love after she defeated him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> please leave kudos and comments to motivate me to write more adrimi!!
> 
> i'm working on a long(er) adrimi fic (probably around 5k) with actual plot, but I'm probably going to post a few drabbles first just for practice  
> let me know if you have any ideas for other drabbles <3


End file.
